Twilight's New Friend
by RBDinHouse
Summary: Twilight goes to Sugar Cube Corner and finds a new Pegasus and befriends him. What sort of adventures will they encounter? Rated M for possibilities of sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. A Meeting at Sugar Cube Corner

**Hey everypony! This is my first fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy it and I would love some feedback.  
**

**Meeting at Sugar Cube Corner**

It was a mid-summer morning when Twilight went to Sugar Cube Corner for a little treat after a long morning of studying. She walked into the sweet shop and went up to the counter to order a cupcake for herself.

"Ah Twilight, my dear, what brings you here today?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Hi Mrs. Cake," Twilight greeted, "I just thought that I would come on down and get a cupcake for myself after my study session this morning."

"Which cupcake would you like?" asked Mrs. Cake, motioning to her display of cupcake options.

"I think I'll have that one," Twilight replied, pointing to a cupcake with orange frosting and blue sprinkles with her hoof.

"Here you go deary," Mrs. Cake said, putting the cupcake on the counter for Twilight. "That'll be 4 bits please." Twilight picked up the cupcake with her magic and gave Mrs. Cake the money.

As Twilight surveyed the shop for a place to sit and eat her cupcake, she saw a Pegasus that she had never seen before. He had an orange coat and blue mane. Normally, Twilight would have just looked right past him, but she noticed something about him. She didn't know what it was about him, but for some reason, Twilight felt the urge to go and introduce herself to this unfamiliar face.

She walked up to the pony's table and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Yeah, I know who you are," replied the Pegasus.

Twilight was a little creeped out by this and asked, "How exactly do you know me?"

"Uh, you and your friends have saved all of Equestria like 15 times. You've also saved Ponyville's ass at least 80 times. I don't know how anypony wouldn't know you."

"That's actually a really good point," Twilight said, half embarrassed and half impressed.

"Do some ponies actually not know who you are?" the Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that is really strange," Twilight replied as she scoffed.

"Well I'm Cloud Charger."

"Very nice to meet you Cloud Charger," Twilight said, doing a simple curtsy. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all," Cloud Charger replied, motioning for Twilight to sit down.

As she sat down, Twilight began, "So Cloud, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing," Cloud Charger replied. Twilight was weirded out by his answer a little bit, but she also found it kinda funny and little bit cute.

"As I was saying, what do you do?" Twilight resumed.

"Well that's a very vague question," Cloud replied.

"I mean like what's your 'special talent'?" Twilight rephrased.

"You can have a look at my cutie mark," Cloud said as he stood up to show his flank to Twilight. Cloud's cutie mark was a basketball with an addition sign on it and has a heart behind the basket ball.

"Does that mean that you're good at math, basketball and loving?" Twilight asked, intrigued since she had never heard of anypony who had more than one special talent.

"Well really I'm good at school, sports and loving," Cloud explained.

Twilight and Cloud got along really well and talked until Sugar Cube Corner closed. Mrs. Cake literally had to shoo the ponies out of her shop. Cloud walked Twilight to her tree house and said goodbye.

Twilight had enjoyed talking to Cloud Charger and was glad that they got along so easily. Cloud is a really funny guy and a great conversationalist. Twilight was glad that she found a new friend. Even after living in Ponyville for a while now, she still hasn't gotten used to making new friends. She can't wait to find out what this new friendship holds in store for her.


	2. Catching Up in the Sky

**Catching Up in the Sky**

As Cloud Charger flew away from the library after dropping Twilight off, he thought of the day's events, mainly getting to know the famous Twilight Sparkle. He almost expected Twilight to be more pristine or uptight, but to his surprise after getting to know her, she is a loose and funny pony. He enjoyed spending time with her that afternoon. He could tell that Twilight and him were going to be great friends.

When Cloud got to his house, he went to his kitchen to find something to eat. Even though he was just at Sugar Cube Corner, he was starving. He had gone to the shop for a snack, but now he realized that was over 4 hours ago. He searched through his pantry and finally found a cupcake that he had gotten yesterday when he went to Sugar Cube Corner.

'I forgot that I still had this,' thought Cloud. 'Weird, I think I would remember something like this when I was hungry before.' Cloud shrugged it off and ate the cupcake from yesterday.

With his hunger satisfied, for now, Cloud went out for a quick flight. He always did this when he felt like he needed a bit of time to think and with a new friend; he felt that was a good reason for a flight. Cloud also just loves to fly so he makes up random stupid reasons for himself. Cloud walked out the door and took off into the evening sky.

As Cloud flew, he thought about the fact that he had made a new friend in just an afternoon. He wasn't typically a social pony. When Twilight began to walk towards him, he had no idea what was happening. She was a famous pony and he's just a normal pegasus. Cloud kinda knew Rainbow Dash, one of Twilight's friends, from Cloudsdale and flight school. Cloud found that whenever he met a pony and hung out with them for a little bit, he more often than not, he would be able to match a name to their face.

Back in flight school, Cloud had had a pretty big crush on Rainbow dash. If he wasn't doing his homework or doing a sports activity, he was thinking about Rainbow Dash. Really, he would still think about her even if he was doing those things. He thought that she was just so awesome and cool. Plus, she was really cute and her rainbow coloured mane was perfect.

"I doubt Rainbow Dash remembers me," Cloud thought out loud as he flew past a clump of clouds.

"Are you talking about me?" Rainbow Dash said as she emerged from the clump of clouds, startling Cloud Charger.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Cloud asked, a little embarrassed

"Yeah, yeah you did," Rainbow Dash replied, staring Cloud down. "Don't tell me. I think I can remember your name." Rainbow Dash continued to stare at Cloud and rack her brain for his name. It was on the tip of her tongue. "Cloud… Chaser?"

"Close, Cloud Charger," he replied, almost amazed at the fact that Rainbow Dash still remembered most of his name.

"Shoot, so close. Right, now I remember. You were in my class back at flight school, weren't you?"

"Yessiree."

"Weren't you the one who accidentally let the class's pet bird go and it took us all like 3 days to finally find it?"

"Yup, that was me," Cloud replied as he looked down, embarrassed by that story. He felt so bad when that happened. "I only wanted to give him some fresh air and then he flew off before I could do anything."

"Likely story," Rainbow Dash laughed. "So what have you been up to since flight school?"

"Not much really. Just working playing sports and going to school right now. How have you been since flight school? Well, besides the whole saving all of Equestria multiple times thing."

Rainbow Dash laughed at the comment, "Same as you, basically nothing at all, just working with the weather and on my tricks. Well, I should get going; I'm having a sleep over with Fluttershy tonight. It was nice catching up with you. Catch you around."

"Okay, yeah, it was good talking. We should hang out sometime or something," Cloud said, waving to Rainbow Dash as she flew off towards Fluttershy's cottage.

When Rainbow Dash was out of sight, Cloud sighed and clumped onto a cloud. Talking to her made him feel good inside. "I guess I still have crush on her," Cloud said, realizing and admitting it. Really, he never got over her; he just pushed his feelings down and ignored them. Not talking to her or seeing her very often helped in a way.

It was starting to get late, so Cloud started to fly home. When he got home, he went to bed thinking of today's events, mainly, talking to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

**So what do you guys think? I'd really like to get some reviews. Anything really. Doesn't even have to be about the story (although I would prefer it if it were). **


End file.
